shutuplittlemanfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript: Volume 3, Track 2
Ray: Either one one you. unintelligible don't fuck with my stuff. I mean that. To everybody. Everybody that can hear me! unintelligible to everybody. Don't fuck with my shit. I intend to come back. So don't fuck with my stuff you son of a bitch. Play with your own god damn shit. Don't fuck with my stuff. There is one... one exception... Tony I've already told you. There's my tools. Go ahead and use 'em if you want to. But god damn it! Put them all back! Tony: Alright. Ray: Hey! You know how much I lost the last time I was in the hospital? Over a hundred dollars worth of fuckin' tools. I mean that. Over a hundred dollars worth of tools. Uhh... Peter told me, "Oh come on now. Maybe Tony did it. unintelligible" Peter: unintelligible Ray: unintelligible Hey come on! I lost some fuckin' tools! They're gone ain't they? They are not here now. Peter: I don't know that. Ray: I... I... First I unintelligible he did it. I said well he doesn't even stand here... ok. I lost over a hundred fuckin' tools. Peter: Tony didn't take it. Ray: Well then who the fuck did? Peter: I don't know. Ray: Some son of a bitch stole my tools! Alright. Alright. I agree. I agree. It probably wasn't either one of you. But I... that's why I'm sayin' this right now. I'm gonna raise fuckin' hell. I know what's in that fuckin' bag right now. And when I come back in two weeks... god damn it if some of my shit is... good shit is missin', I'm gonna raise fuckin' hell. unintelligible I may not be able to do anything but I don't like that shit. You know... you know another thing... Tony? Think back. Uhh this is '89 right? Tony: Right. Ray: You've know me for about eight years right? Tony: Right. Ray: Has... has there ever been a question that I ever stole a fuckin' thing from you? Tony: No. Ray: You see, I wouldn't steal a fuckin' thing from anybody on earth! But god damn it! I'm bein' stolen from all the fuckin' time! Like those tools are gone. Peter says uhh, "I didn't steal 'em." And I... I... unintelligible. OK but when I was in the hospital they disappeared. Who the fuck stole 'em then for god sake? You stole my stuff. If you didn't steal 'em... if you didn't steal 'em unintelligible. unintelligible one of the two of you unintelligible you will be in the next few weeks. Tony: unintelligible Ray: What? Hey listen. If I come back... Tony: unintelligible Ray: That's why I'm sayin'... that's why I'm sayin' it right now. God damn it. 'Cause I don't like that shit. Tony: There won't be nothin' gone. Ray: God damn it I... I... I hate that. Peter: Nobody stole your stuff last time. Ray: That's bullshit. I lost a lot of fuckin' shit. Even you know when somebody unintelligible. Alright. I've tried to put my shit in a fairly decent order here. If you steal my fuckin' shit you're gonna have to prove it! I mean you're gonna have to do it on purpose. Because I'm tellin' you. When I come back from the fuckin' hospital... and I will come back from the hospital I'm unintelligible mean motherfucker... and I don't like this shit! My stuff being stolen! God damn it! I never stole a thing of yours Peter Haskett. Hey look. Peter: I've never stolen anything of yours. You know that. Ray: Shit. Shit. I've watched... I've... I've... I've... I've looked at money right on your fuckin'... in front of you there and I wouldn't touch it. So when I came back from the hospital, some cocksucker stole at least a hundred dollars in my fuckin' tools. Maybe a thousand. If either one of you are willin' to unintelligible but I was... gone! How the hell could I do it? I can't unintelligible the hospital. But I... I won't be able to leave tomorrow. But I'm tellin' you I know what's here now. You fuck with my shit this time and somebody's gonna get hurt. I'm tired of this shit! Peter: unintelligible Ray: Don't fuck with my... I had a dozen fuckin' tools here that're now gone. He said, "Oh..." You... you even... you even say sometimes you remember. Peter: unintelligible Ray: They were here! They are gone now! They disappeared while I was in the... hospital. OK. You try to this shit unintelligible mine now while I'm in the hospital and I am goin' to come back a mean motherfucker! If I live. Peter: unintelligible Ray: They ain't even looked at me. unintelligible live. But if I live... I better find things pretty much the fuckin' way I left. Or I'll tell you. I'm gonna come like back a mean motherfucker! I mean that! 'Cause I'm tired of this shit. Goin' to the hospital and comin' back and sayin', "Well what happened to my... this or that... that." Shit. Nobody is gonna steal my fuckin' shit and walk away. God damn you... you destroyed my ice cream maker. You destroy everything you son of a bitch. OK try it this time. I'll be standin' here... with an AK-47 maybe. I dunno. I ain't gonna take that shit. Not ever. Start sellin' my fuckin' shit. I am not going to die. I will tell you if I'm dead. So don't fuck with my shit. Just don't fuck with my stuff! God damn it unintelligible. I ain't gonna take that shit. Last time I think I walked away without sayin' this but I'm sayin' it now. Anybody fucks with my shit while I'm in the fuckin' hospital, they're gonna answer to me! Any cocksucker that steals from me or fucks with my shit... I'm going to drop the shit... I'll kick the shit out of any cokcsucker... or kill. I may not be able to whip everybody but I can sure as hell kill any cocksucker that lives. It's not a normal thing... that a human bein' has to say this to their friends. But I have to say this to the two of you because god damn it! You did it the last time. You destroyed my ice cream maker. Somebody did. At least... a hundred dollars of my fuckin' tools... more than that, probably five-hundred dollars worth of t... tools disappeared while I was in the hospital. OK. I'll be back in about ten days... fifteen days. If anybody has fucked with my shit, you better... you better head for another fuckin' country 'cause it... I... I know how to... I... I know how to use any fuckin' gun that there is... any weapon there is. I will not stand for this shit. If I come back home and I find that my shit is missin' I'm gonna... I'm gonna kill somebody or hurt somebody or... at least put 'em in jail. I ain't gonna take that shit. I let it go the last time god damn it. Almost a thousand dollars worth of my tools and... and many of my... things that I love are missing. And of course Peter says, "No, I dunno. I dunno where they went." He's a lyin' son of a bitch. Peter is a thievin' son of a bitch. He tries to steal anythin' from me this time... any cocksucker tries to steal anythin' from me this time... there'll be some... well if nothin' unintelligible there's gonna be some son of a bitches in prison. I will... I will kill. When I come out of that fuckin' prison... that fuckin' hospital... when I come home and look... if any son of a bitch has stolen a fuckin' thing of mine or fucks with a fuckin' thing of mine... I... I have... I know where to get uhh get something to kill. I will kill any motherfucker that fucks with my shit. I mean that. You think you're tough? You steal my fuckin' shit this time you cocksucker and you will not live. Peter: unintelligible Ray: There you go. Wave for your last time. This time no cocksucker fucks with me. I didn't want to kill in the... I will not. Category:Transcript